randomrockersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AgentCarmen12
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Random Rockers Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Replies I'll start... as soon as I finish with the userboxes for ACF12's wiki... yea, I'm doing his now, so just wait! I'll do it soon. (D*** this is gonna take long.) NintendoLover 20:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) PS I doesn't bother me, I love to help! I'm 'bout to make the userboxes! NintendoLover 21:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I've already, what, spent 2 hours on this? All i've done is the edit count boxes and uploaded some pics. I'm gonna upload the rest and do a little more boxes, but then I'll finish the rest tomorrow. I might even have to go into Thursday! You are lucky I devote my time to friends in need... I'm starting to go crazy cuz of these. Don't worry... all I need is a reward worth it, like you said you were gonna give me. Oh god my arms hurt from typing. NintendoLover 22:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Dat sucks bout ur arms! thx sooo much! u r awesome!!! I will work on da reward! OH! IDEA! i no da perfect reward! not tellin u doe! lolol! anyways, u rock! AgentCarmen12, peace! 23:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) finished, and now that arm workout has made me stronger... XD NintendoLover 00:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hurry up and make the page please!!!!! AgentCarmen12, peace! 00:11, October 14, 2010 (UTC)